Third Eye
|released = 13.0.0 |lethality = 30 (Max) 37 (Legacy) |rateoffire = 66 |capacity = 7/10 |mobility = 8 (Weight) 75 (Current Mobility) |cost = 10 |Level required = 6}} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It has an overall triangular shape and a futuristic floating scope that apparently has 3 layers of glass. It has white on top and gold plating on its underside and sides. The frame and magazine are both blue. It has red gems and other minor details dotted about. Strategy Tips *Since it has an armor bonus, use this to gain free armor. **It's the best to set it up with other Mythical Clan weapons to benefit the most. *It has a unique attribute: the X-Ray vision. You can use it to detect hidden enemies easier. *Because the Third Eye is a sniper, go into long range maps such as Sniper Forts or D-Day for the best gameplay. **In long ranges, use the scope to detect and kill enemies more easily. *As always, don't stand still while shooting. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage. *Use weapons that slow the opponent down so you can easily shoot them. *It is a perfect counter to Judge users when paired with any high damage wall-break weapons since user cannot move while controlling the rocket. Counters *Fight these users in close quarters and when using a Heavy weapon. *Pickoff these users from long range. *Don't try to hide, because the player will be able to detect you with the X-Ray vision. Moreover, even if you hide, try running and strafing constantly. *Strafe the shots as much as you can. *Hiding is fine since the bullets do not actually wall-break. Be aware of the positions of a Third Eye user at all times. *Use the Reflector to reflect the damage. *Use weapons like the Frozen Dragon and get behind the user to destroy them quickly. *Try to use wall break weapons because although the Third Eye can see though walls, it does not have wall break. *It emits visible beam upon firing, use that countermeasure to hunt and kill. Theme Futuristic/Royal Themed. Supported Maps *Sniper Forts *Fort Seige Weapon Setups * Equip a Heavy weapon for easier close quarters battles. * Also, equip another wallbreak weapon. Use the scope to find players and quick switch and kill them if they are behind walls.(The only other wallbreak weapons that aren't snipers are the Exterminator and Thunderer. * Bring a light mobility weapon such as the Dark Force Saber. * Judge can also be effective to hunt down the players behind walls, however, the Judge is now removed. * Equip an automatic primary/backup weapons to finish off weakened opponents. Trivia *This and the other weapons with the same theme are the only weapons that have an armor bonus. **It is also the only weapon with the x-ray vision attribute. *This weapon may be a reference to the Illuminati https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eye_of_Providence or the all-seeing eye. *This gun is based on a Chinese demigod, Er Lang Shen. He has 3 eyes and his third eye can see through anything in the universe. *It was nerfed to 2 headshots kill from 15.1.0 Update for balancing as well as increase its capacity to 10. *Its appearance resembles to Alien Sniper Rifle. *This weapon was buffed back to a 1-2 headshot in the 15.3.1 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons